


Right Moment

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Briefly mentioned torture, Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e04 Day of Wrath, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Raphael, Insecure Simon, M/M, Sleeping Raphael, Talking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Will he be okay?” Simon had thought he would react pissed off when he would see the clan leader again, after Raphael showing up in front of his mum, but now he couldn’t bring himself to even be remotely angry at the other.“He will. I healed him and he drank some blood so the rest should be healed up as well after he got some rest,” Magnus answered silently, his fingers still gently carding through Raphael’s messy hair just like a mother would do with her child when it was sick. Simon definitely felt like he was intruding something he wasn’t supposed to see but it was still kind of fascinating to see this different side of Raphael and get a glimpse into the obviously close relationship he had with Magnus.





	Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> _Saphael (kinda) prompt: Simon walks into Magnus' loft to see Raphael sleeping with his head in Magnus' lap while Magnus runs his fingers through his hair, Simon appreciates how adorable and innocent he looks_

“Magnus, I need your--” Simon was cut off by magic muting him for a brief moment and he was just about to complain about this questionable method of shutting him up when he noticed  _ why _ the warlock had prevented him from talking: Raphael was in the loft. 

The clan leader wasn’t just there, he was also asleep and curled up on his side on the couch, his head resting on top of Magnus’s thigh who absently carded his fingers through Raphael’s hair. It was such a weird image that Simon froze for a few seconds, holding the breath he didn’t need anyway, and staring at the scene with his mouth open. He had never seen the older vampire like this - asleep, relaxed, with loose curls and not even wearing a suit jacket. Raphael’s face was completely relaxed, making him look younger and...softer.

“What happened?” Simon asked in a whisper when he couldn’t help but tentatively step a little closer, noticing the faint but still somewhat angry looking scars on the clan leader’s face. Despite their differences and after the whole thing with his mum Simon couldn’t help but feel worry rising in his chest because Raphael had clearly gotten hurt, badly enough that he needed to rest and that Magnus apparently hadn’t been able to heal him completely.

“Aldertree happened,” Magnus replied with a low but still angry sounding voice. Simon’s eyes widened and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to find out about the details but the warlock didn’t wait for him to ask further questions about it anyway. “Tortured him with a laser and burned crosses into his skin.”

Simon was suddenly glad for the fact that he didn’t consume a whole lot of blood lately because he felt like he would be getting sick at the mere thought of this otherwise. He wondered if this was somehow his fault or at least a result of the whole  _ betraying the clan by setting Camille free _ mistake. Even if Simon was aware of the fact that he had only been roped into freeing Camille and that he couldn’t have possibly anticipated all of the consequences of this action, he still felt even more terrible about it now that he saw what had been done to Raphael.

“Will he be okay?” Simon had thought he would react pissed off when he would see the clan leader again, after Raphael showing up in front of his mum, but now he couldn’t bring himself to even be remotely angry at the other.

“He will. I healed him and he drank some blood so the rest should be healed up as well after he got some rest,” Magnus answered silently, his fingers still gently carding through Raphael’s messy hair just like a mother would do with her child when it was sick. Simon definitely felt like he was intruding something he wasn’t supposed to see but it was still kind of fascinating to see this different side of Raphael and get a glimpse into the obviously close relationship he had with Magnus.

“Good. That’s...good.” Simon rubbed the back of his neck with his fingertips, feeling pretty awkward all of a sudden because he had come here to ask Magnus for help with Camille again but now seemed like a very bad time for that.

“Why don’t you talk to him about it?”

“About what?” Simon blinked at the warlock, even though he did have an idea what Magnus was on about - it was pretty obvious, anyway.

“You know what I’m talking about; not just apologising for what happened with Camille.”

Simon felt weirdly exposed all of a sudden because the way Magnus looked at him made it clear that he  _ knew _ and the young vampire didn’t even know how. He had only realised his feelings for Raphael pretty recently, after he had ruined everything by betraying the clan, and was still kind of coming to terms with the fact that he wasn’t in love with Clary anymore but with a grumpy vampire who hated his guts. A certain vampire who was currently peacefully asleep with his head in Magnus’s lap, with the remaining marks of torture marring his still beautiful face.

“Sure, because that would go down so well,” he commented with an eye roll, not even trying to deny it because Magnus clearly knew about it anyway, “especially since I don’t even manage to find a right time to apologise, with him either threatening me or my mother.”

Magnus actually had the audacity to snort in amusement at that statement but didn’t give Simon a chance to complain about this reaction. “Believe me, no matter what he might have made it seem like, Raphael is definitely the last person to either harm you or your mother. He was trying to get you to cooperate and to save not only the clan but you as well by wanting to get a hold of Camille again quickly but there is no way he would endanger anyone willingly.”

Simon didn’t even feel like disagreeing because, deep down, he was aware of this fact. He knew Raphael hadn’t been serious about his indirect threats and that maybe they hadn’t even been threats, to begin with - Camille being out and about could also cause a danger to his mother, after all - but he had been so stressed out with the whole situation after the betrayal that Simon honestly hadn’t really stopped to clearly think about anything.

“You should talk to him and don’t talk yourself out of it because it doesn’t feel like it’s the right time. There is no such thing as a  _ right moment _ other than you making it just that. Believe me, I have lived for quite a while and, not to sound pessimistic or anything, but there definitely is a  _ too late _ , even for immortal beings like us.”

He felt honestly surprised by Magnus’s sudden seriousness, the hint of sadness in his expression before Simon’s eyes dropped to Raphael again, still sleeping and curled up on the couch, head tilted ever so slightly into the warlock’s touch. Maybe Magnus was right and he should own up to his feelings the next time he did get a chance to talk to the clan leader properly - there wasn’t exactly much for him to lose at this point, was there? Raphael couldn’t exactly hate him even more than he probably already did.

“Maybe you’re right...I will try to make things right, even though I can’t promise that it’ll work out but I’ll definitely try,” Simon promised, his voice sounding surprisingly soft even to his own ears and Magnus actually smiled at him, obviously pleased with this answer.

“Good boy. Now, would you mind coming back later? I know you’re probably here for the whole Camille thing but, as you can see, this isn’t exactly a good moment.” Magnus ran his fingers through Raphael’s curls absently while talking and Simon’s whole body felt like it was aching to switch positions with the warlock so he could be the one feeling the silky looking strands of hair between his fingers. He wondered if he would ever be able to make this experience.

“Would it be okay if I stayed?” The question left his lips before Simon was even aware of making this decision but if he had already gotten himself talked into confession to Raphael, why not do it as soon as possible - namely after the clan leader woke up and was hopefully somewhat in a calm enough mood to have such a talk.

“Someone is determined all of a sudden, huh? Be my guest but try to be quiet now, I don’t want him to wake up,” Magnus replied, shushing him with an almost playfully stern gaze. Simon nodded quickly and mimicked zipping his mouth before quietly sitting down in an armchair that allowed him to watch Raphael sleep because there was no point in trying to be subtle about it at this point anyway. The warlock simply smirked at him in amusement but didn’t comment before focusing back on the sleeping vampire in his lap.


End file.
